The S-Class Tournament Arc
by Toritacoisawesome
Summary: A mysterious young figure walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall. No one knows who they are or what they're there for. How will this mysterious figure affect the lives of the current Fairy Tail wizards? Only time will tell. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Figure

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction. I have a really good idea for where this story is going. I have gone into so much detail for my OC I even have a back story ;) I hope you like the first chapter. Enjoy.**  
 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Only a Happy bracelet)**

 **Chapter 1: A Strange Figure**

A glimpse of a young figure walking through the streets of Magnolia was seen. This figure seemed to be moving near a wizards guild in the middle of town called Fairy Tail. It was late in the evening with the rain coming down like a roaring waterfall. Few were out, but the people inside their homes could still see the shadow of the wandering figure clear as day. As the figure walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall nobody gave a second look as it walked up to the guild master, Makarov Dreyar. Makarov Dreyar was a short old man. He had gray hair and black eyes. He wore a large white coat with a white fur trim and the Ten Wizard Saints' emblem on the back.

The mysterious figure seen all throughout Magnolia was a young girl. She was soaking wet along with dozens of cuts and bruises. Her hair was a shocking color of silver and was up in a large ponytail with two strands of hair falling on either side of her face, one covering her right eye. Her eyes were terrifying. They were the same bright silver as her hair and had smaller pupils than normal. She also had sharper canines that stood out as fangs. She wore black shorts, bandages that only covers her chest as a top, and a green vest with scale-like patterns on it. The most eye-catching part of her appearance was a necklace with a silver charm.

The people who did notice this young girl showed concern with wide eyes. Whispers throughout the guild hall showed how tense the situation was. She was struggling to walk to the master. By then the whole guild was watching. Although her face was shown to the floor, she showed a small worried smile as she approached Master she stood before him, her smile fell. Her voice was unable to be heard when roaring thunder boomed throughout the guild hall. She fell on her knees grabbing Master Makarov's coat.

"What is it child?" he shouted

She looked up and said,"Help m-me." She closed her eyes and started to fall. Her face was inching closer to the floor when Master Makarov grabbed her and rested her in his knee. He looked up at the rest of the guild. Everybody saw the girl on the Master's lap. People were shouting concerns as they stood up with worried faces.

"Mira!" Master Makarov shouted,"Come quick!"

Mirajane is a slim young woman with long white hair and blue eyes. She was standing behind the bar quickly walking to Master Makarov.

"What is it, Master?" Asked Mira. She saw the young girl on the master's knee and clasped her hands to her mouth,"W-what happened to her?"

"Now's not the time for answering questions Mira. She needs medical attention. Hurry prepare a bed in the infirmary!"

"Right," said Mira. She quickly ran up the stairs starting to prepare a bed.

"Everybody else prepared some medicine and gather bandages and have Kinana bring it up to the infirmary."

Mira had the bed quickly made she shouted from another room,"Master it's ready!"

Master Makarov picked up the young girl and carried her to the infirmary. He set her on the bed that Mira prepared and sat down in the nearest chair. He watched as Mira was wrapping her cuts with bandages and drying her skin off. He shifted his position and sat crossed legged and closed his eyes

concentrating on his thoughts."If only Wendy were here then she would have been healed much faster." thought Master Makarov

Wendy Marvell was skilled in healing and support magic, but she was on a job with the rest of her team. The clanks and bangs could be heard where everybody was gathering medicine and bandages as the Master told them. Once they were done they sent Kinana up. The restlessness of the entire guild settled down. Now there were just quiet murmurs of worry.

The thought of this young girl walking in the guild hall in the state that she is disturbs the Master. He thought hard about the young girl. He later then slammed his fist on the bedside table. The loud bang startled Mira and Kinana who were warping the young girl's head with bandages. Mira walked over to him and asked,

"What's the matter, Master?"  
"I was just wondering why she came to the guild hall. She knew the state that she was in, but decided against going to the hospital. If she went there she would have been treated better." Argued Master Makarov

"I know you want to help the people who are in dire need. I understand, but she is here now and we are doing the best of our ability in the moment to help her." said Mira ," I believe that with a little bit of patience we could fully heal this young girl. And if the situation gets worse we will do what we need to, to help her."

"I haven't sensed any magic power coming from her, but she might have used large extensive amounts if she were a wizard," Master Makarov looked blushed. He shouted ,"why do you have to put it that way? I'm just only trying to help the one's who are hurt"

"Master be quiet." said Mira ,"I know how you feel, but our guest is trying to sleep. With how loud you are speaking I doubt that anybody in Fiore will get some."

Master Makarov was returning from the infirmary. As he was on the balcony, that connected the stairs to the first floor, he noticed that the entire guild hall was filled with silent whispers. Master Makarov cleared his throat. Once he did that the entire guild hall burst to life. Many were standing up, but all were shouting.

"What's her condition, Master. She looked pretty banged up back there." Said Wakaba Mine.

"Do you have any new information on her master?" Said Macao Conbolt

Shouts concerning the young girl were thrown at the Master. Repeats of questions were shouted. The impatience from the wizards was starting to annoy the Master. He clenched his hands and closed his eyes trying to block out the shouts. But nothing could stop this. When he finally had enough of the chaos he shouted,

"Silence!" The room was quiet except the pounding of the rain on the roof. "I know you're impatient, but we need to stay calm. When Wendy returns from her job with the rest of her team she will be fully healed. Once she is healed then she will be able to answer any questions."

"Do you even know if she's a wizard?" Asked Bisca Connell

"I haven't sensed any magic from her, and if she is a wizard she will still need to collect some magic power for her body to continue healing." Said Master Makarov," But that will be most likely when Wendy and the others have returned."

The entire guild was about to burst with more questions but knew better to do it than to upset the master. The rain continued to fall. Flashes of lightning and booms of thunder filled the guild hall along with the beats of rain on the roof. The Master was waiting for any more comments from the rest of the guild. Seconds later he shouted,

"If that is all then I would like to inform you that Kinana will be staying with our new guest until Wendy returns. And I please ask you if you keep this inside of the guild. I would like it if all of the other guilds did not know of this. The last thing I want is the rest of the guild masters asking things I don't know about yet and the next guild master's conference is coming close."

After Master Makarov was done talking the rest of the guild started gossiping theories about the young girl's strange appearance. The more knowledge they yearned the less they knew. Some might even go to extensive amounts to get the knowledge they wanted.

 **A/N I hoped you like the first chapter for my first FanFiction. I hope I will get the chance to update this story. I already have a draft but all I need to do is revise what I have previously written. And if there are any mistakes then I would love to know so please review, follow, and favorite. And sorry if this is a little short. I don't know if any of the other chapters will be any longer. Okay, hope you enjoy bye :p**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Girl

**A/N sorry for the late update haven't really had the time to revise anything. (I forgot to mention I am a small procrastinator) But here is another chapter so enjoy :D This is more of an intro where the main characters of Fairy Tail meet the unknown figure 0o0 Well anyways, I hope you enjoy.  
(Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail)**

 **Chapter 2: A Mysterious Girl**

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

Seven members of Fairy Tail were making the journey back to the guild hall after a job. It was to catch some bandits for 70,000 jewels.

"Natsu you couldn't hold back just a little? You nearly blew up the entire town! We had to pay for it out of our reward!" Screamed Lucy.

Lucy is a celestial mage. Her magic involves summoning spirits to battle. She has blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wears a belt with her keys and her whip. She has a struggle paying rent.

"We got the job done didn't we? And we still got some money." Said Natsu

Natsu is one of the few dragon slayers in Fiore. He was taught his magic by a dragon who Natsu considers his father. He has pink hair and wears a white scarf with a scale pattern. His scarf was given to him by Igneel, who was the dragon who raised him.

"Not enough to pay my rent!" Screamed Lucy

"Knock it off you two" Glared Erza

Erza is a S-Class mage. S-Class is the rank right below the master. Erza walks around in a suit of armor and she has bright red hair.

"Yes ma'am." piped Lucy

"Aye sir" said Natsu

Gray bursted into laughter. "Your pathetic Natsu. You can't even speak without Erza scolding you."

Gray is an Ice wizard. He can create ice out of thin air. He has black Hair and dark blue eyes. Gray has the tendency to take off his clothes.

"Gray your clothes." screamed Lucy

"How'd that even happen?" Shouted Gray

"Hey Natsu what are you planning to do when you get home?" Asked Happy

Happy is a blue cat . Happy was hatched and raised by Natsu at a young age. Happy has the ability to fly and even carry people.

"Probably eat then get to the request board and grab a job and then go on that." replied Natsu.

"There's only one problem with that." Said Happy.

"And what's that?" asked Natsu

"We don't have enough money to buy food!" Exclaimed Happy

"Is all you two think about is food?" questioned Carla

Carla is a white cat. She can also fly and was raised by Wendy. Wendy is a young dragon slayer who was also raised by a dragon. She has blue hair and brown eyes.

"Were almost to the guild hall. And I would suggest that you two won't start a fight with each other or we'll find the guild hall in ruins before we even get there." said Erza looking at Natsu and Gray.

As the group reached the front doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall Natsu loudly shouted, "We're back!"

Everybody in the guild looked over at them. A fat wizard by the name of Droy ran up to the group and placed himself in front of Wendy.

"You need to come with me to the infirmary to use your healing magic. A young girl walked into the guild hall three days ago and passed out. She's in a bad condition and is not getting any better. The master is already up there with Kinana waiting for you."

Droy grabbed Wendy by the arm and quickly lead her to the infirmary. Everybody watched silently until they were out of sight. Lucy walked up to Levy and asked, "What's going on?"

"I was wondering that myself." said Erza

Levy explained everything that happened from the past three day to this moment. Everybody was listening to every last word she had to say.

"So that's what happened." said Erza, "Well I wish Wendy the best of luck. This young girl will prove quite the challenge to her with all of those injuries."

"Yeah! I believe in Wendy. I know she can do it!" shouted Lucy.

Wendy walked into the infirmary to find a young female figure covered in bandages sleeping in the bed closest to the door with Kinana standing on the other side of the bed and Master Makarov sitting in the nearby chair. She walked by looking at the silver haired girl.

"Ah. Wendy you're here. We were wondering if you are able to use you healing magic on her. Over the time you were gone everybody in the guild did everything they could to help her. The best we could do was treat her exterior injuries."

"She came to the guild in this state?" Gasped Wendy, "What did she do to get covered with injuries?"

"Nobody knows what happened. We don't even know her name." Said Master Makarov," We have no information on her. That's why we need to get her back to full health as soon as possible."

"I'll help her. Not just for me, I want to know more about her as much as everybody else. I want to help her for because I don't want to see anybody in pain. She doesn't just have physical pain, but I look into her and see many painful memories. I want to help her." Said Wendy

Wendy placed her hands over the girl's bandaged chest and carefully started a healing spell. A dim green light appeared under Wendy's hands. Moments later she moved her hands up and down the girl's body casting more healing spells on different injuries. Wendy was panting and sweating from using so much magic power.

At the door a small white cat was peaking out from behind the door. Carla was watching Wendy heal the girl with a worried look. When Wendy started a new healing spell Carla's eyes widened and she bursted into the room.

 **A/N dun dun dun. I wonder what Carla is going to do. Well I know, but I hope you are wondering what she is going to do. I again hope you enjoy what I'm writing. I'd like some reviews so I can know if I need to improve anything. And any form of feedback will let me know if people are reading this and I would really appreciate that, so review, follow, and favorite this if you are enjoying it. With love ToriTaco 030**


	3. Chapter 3:The S-Class Tournament

**Chapter 3: The S-Class Tournament**

 **A/N So here's another chapter. Sorry, it's been awhile, school started and I wasn't able to write anything for a while T.T I've been considering doing something like a weekend bonus where I could post a new chapter on Sunday afternoon. So be prepared for that.**

 **Enough with my rambling! Onto the story ^3^**

Carla's eyes widened as Wendy started another healing spell. She busted through the door, startling Wendy causing the green light to disappear.

"What are you doing Child?" Shouted Carla, "Those spells take too much magic power. You could risk your own life!"

"I know these spells are a risky move, but this is too important! This girl is lost and nobody knows where she came from." Wendy looked down at the girl laying there, peacefully. Suddenly the girl started coughing, blood coming out of her mouth. Wendy was scrambling to get focused.

"Wendy what's happening?" Asked the Master running to the bed, Kianna Following.

"She broke some rib bones near her lungs. One of the pieces damaged the organ somehow. I was casting an internal healing spell to heal the damage, but Carla scared me causing me to lose my focus. Her lung got damaged even more now this is happening." Wendy explains with her hands over the girl's chest again.

The room was silent, everyone watching Wendy in anticipation. Soon later the girl stopped coughing, but Wendy looked even more tired. She was breathing heavily but continued to cast the spell. Carla stood in the middle of the room eyes widened with shock of what she has done.

"Carla you're welcome to stay, but Wendy wanted to help the girl. She didn't hesitate when she answered." Said Makarov. The white cat looked up at him with confusion.

"Wendy wanted to help her knowing that her life could be at risk?" Asked Carla

"I believe so. Wendy has grown into the most spectacular young wizard Fairy Tail has ever seen if I do say so myself." boasted Makarov

Carla had a small smile as she approached the chair next to Makarov. She looked at Wendy with pride in her eyes.

Master's right." Thought Carla,'Wendy has become a pretty great wizard'

Lucy was looking up at the infirmary thoughts running through her head. When she sighed Mira noticed that something was wrong.

"Lucy." said Mira with her signature smile,"I think Wendy will be fine. She's completely capable of handling herself."

"It's not Wendy that I'm worried about." said Lucy,"We don't know anything about this girl. She could be dangerous for all we know."

Mira sighed and went back to cleaning the cup in her hands. No later than thirty seconds after that Natsu came running up to Lucy with a paper in his hands.

"Hey, Luce do ya' want to go on this job with me and Happy." Shouted Natsu, "All we gotta do is catch some bandits hiding in Onibus, and boom! 200,000 jewels."

"Maybe some other time," said Lucy still looking at the infirmary.

"Common Luce? Why don't you want to go?" asked Natsu stupidly. Gray walked up behind Natsu and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for Ice head?" Screamed Natsu

"She clearly doesn't want to go so just leave it be Flame Brains," shouted Gray

"That's not a good enough reason for hitting me, Asshole."

Natsu and Gray started fighting like children. Soon after they started fighting they started dragging everybody else in. Lucy stayed seated looking staring at the infirmary.

'I know Wendy can handle herself, but we don't know anything about the girl.' Lucy thought to herself,' If I go on a job then I won't have a chance to help if anything bad happens. I want to stay here just in case.'

Hours passed before Wendy finally came down from the infirmary. She looked exhausted, there were bags under her eyes, her hair fell out of her signature pigtails without her noticing, Wendy was also slouching like she was going to fall asleep mid step. She walked up beside everybody else and took a seat, already half asleep.

"Is there any news Wendy?" questioned Natsu

"No nothing that interesting"

"Well what about the girl?" asked Gray,"is she a wizard?"

"I don't know if she's a wizard or not. When I was healing her, I was too focused on treating her injuries to sense any magic power," replied Wendy

"Well how's she doing?" asked Lucy,"I heard that she was really injured when she walked into the guild."

"She had so many injuries. Most of them were minor cuts and bruises, but some of her major organs were badly damaged."

"How'd that happen? It must have been pretty bad to have some of the organs bruised," said Natsu

"I don't know." said Wendy,"I can only guess what happened. But for now, she's just sleeping up in the infirmary."

"That's why you look so tired. Using healing spells takes a lot of magic power right?" asked Gray

"Correct." yawned Wendy

Carla came down the steps leading to the infirmary. She took Wendy's hand and walked out of the guild hall saying,

"You used to much magic power. We're going home so you can rest."

Wendy groaned along with a yawn as they left the guild hall. Everybody continued their conversations.

"I wonder what her name is." Said Bisca,"I hope it's something like Asuna or Maka."

"I hope she some type of wizard." Said Macao

"I hope she's a wizard, but not strong enough to beat us." said Wakaba,"We don't need any more wizards to put us in any of the lower ranks of the guild."

"We already are." said Macao

"I hope she's super strong if she's a wizard," said Gray starting their own conversation

"If she is you betcha that I'm going to be the first person to fight her," said Natsu

"Does all he think about is fighting and food?" said Lucy

"Aye sir" shouted Happy who was eating a fish.

Makarov came down the steps and walked onto the stage. A flying bird-microphone flew toward his face. He gazed upon all the members of the guild. Macao and Wakaba looked bummed after their conversation. Natsu was standing on a table with his arm in the air describing how his fight would go. The rest of the guild looked up at the master waiting patiently. Makarov cleared his throat into the bird-microphone and said

"Now I know that you are all waiting patiently for our guest to arrive from the infirmary. But she is still sleeping and is not expected to come down at all today."

Moans could be heard throughout the entire guild hall. Many of the wizards were complaining, the rest of the wizards who weren't complaining looked like Macao and Wakaba.

"If you still want to see her she might be down tomorrow afternoon." Makarov explained," she might even answer questions then."

Everybody's excitement faded as they started to leave the guild hall, very few stayed talking about the girl. Lucy was among of the group of wizards who left to go home. When Lucy walks home she summons one of her celestial spirits to accompany her to her apartment.

"I am a little worried about that girl," said Lucy,"she just appeared without an explanation. I'm pretty sure nobody could find any information on her."

"Ahhh," Plue replied

"Now that you mention it. I did hear that a weird figure was spotted in Magnolia around the same time the girl came into Fairy Tail."

"Ohhhh"

As Lucy was walking by she was acknowledged by two fishermen sitting in a boat. They shouted, "You better be careful Lucy or you're going to fall in."

Lucy walked into her apartment and was shocked to see that Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla we're sitting in her living room waiting for Lucy to return home.

"Welcome home Lucy," said Wendy

"What are all of you doing in my house?!" Shouted Lucy in rage,"You can't come here whenever you want!"

"We came here to bring something to your attention." said Erza casually eating a piece of cake.

"Well, what is it?"

"The guild is going to hold a fighting tournament!"screamed Natsu shoving a flyer into Lucy's face.

"Cool so what's the prize for winning the tournament," asked Lucy

"This tournament is not for the faint of heart," said Erza still eating her cake,"It's an S-Class tournament, and the winner will become S-Class since nobody was declared S-Class on Tenrou island."

"That S-Class spot has my name written all over it," shouted Natsu,"I'm all fired up now!"

"Aye sir!" said Happy

"That sounds like a good idea, but did you get permission from the Master?" said Lucy reading the flyer.

"We made sure that Master gave us permission when we asked him," said Gray," actually he seemed quite fond of the idea."

Lucy shuddered at the idea of the master being pleased with a fighting tournament without a punishment.

"Is everybody in the guild participating?"

"They're not required to do it," said Carla,"I don't even know if Wendy should do it. Healing that girl took a lot out of her."

Wendy gave an exaggerated glance at Carla and said, "I will do it, Carla! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Carla sighed and took a sip of tea that was in her hand. Lucy was still looking at the flyer Natsu gave her.

"Will the girl be participating." asked Lucy.

"We don't even know if she's a wizard or not," said Wendy

"Well if she is a wizard then that's to her personal preference," said Erza," The Master said that we shouldn't rush her into anything."

"Mira and Kinana have already started to come up the rules." shouted Natsu," they said it won't take too long and it will be ready tomorrow."

"So what do you think Lucy?" asked Wendy

Lucy took one final look at the flyer and thought,"I know I'm not that strong, but I think I could give it a try.'

"I'll do it!" shouted Lucy

Natsu jumped up into the air and shouted," Well what are you all waiting for? We have some training to do!"

"Aye sir!" shouted Happy

The two of them ran out of Lucy's apartment then followed by Gray and Erza then by Wendy and Carla leaving Lucy standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"Well it's a little late to be training." said Lucy as she started to get ready for bed.

The next morning everybody in the guild heard about the tournament and started training. Most of the members were training with each other, then there were people like Natsu who challenged everybody with a fight. Gray was freezing every body of water in sight bothering the mages who weren't training. Lucy did what she normally did when training and summoned Capricorn. Carla was watching Wendy practice her dragon slayer magic along with simple healing spells. Erza's swords could be heard from the other side of the guild hall when she was sparing with Gajeel. Everybody was training too hard to notice the strange increase of magic power coming from the infirmary.

 **A/N welp, that's it. Another chapter said and done. I want to mention a few things before I go. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter, school had already started so it might take even longer to post chapters.T^T Also, I will be writing a lot during the weekend and possibly posting a new chapter Sunday afternoons.^W^ Finally, I need criticism for me to improve my story. 8(_)8**

 **I appreciate the people who have followed and favorited my story, you have no idea how much it means to me. (*^*)**

 **Welp, I hope you liked the chapter. (^O^)**

 **-Toritaco**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Wizard

**A/N sorry about the late chapter right after saying I would do one on Sunday**

 **afternoons. I would've had to pull one out of my butt in order to get one out. Writing a decent chapter in two days isn't easy X.X I've learned from experience. So I took the whole week into preparing this one for you. And I was a little discouraged to write because of the lack of response you guys gave on the last chapter. i_i I need reviews to know if I should fix anything. Or even an 'I like feet' comment I'm fine with.**

 **And just to let you know that I'm going to be replying to questions, in the beginning, A/N, so if you have any question that you want me to answer write them in the reviews.**

 **I just want to thank the people that put my story in their message alert thingy *-* It means a lot to me.**

 **I was being nice and instead of about 1,000 words in this chapter I have about 3,200 words, so enjoy my loss of sleep 9_9**

 **Okay now enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: A New Wizard**  
While everybody was training they thought nothing of a large amount of magic power coming from the infirmary. Even the most powerful wizards overlooked it as part of the training. Gildarts, the most powerful S-Class wizard in the guild, came into Magnolia for the tournament. Gildarts and Master Makarov were the only wizards in the guild who weren't training.

"So Master," said Gildarts. Makarov replied by grumbling,"How's the girl been doing? I've been hearing rumors that Fairy Tail got a strange new wizard."

Master sighed and took a sip of his drink before he said anything,"Stories like these spread like wildfire before you even get a chance to react to what people are saying."

"Well is she doing okay? I've also heard that she was pretty roughed up before reaching the guild."

"She's resting up in the infirmary. She hasn't woken up since she gotten here. Hopefully, she will be down here to greet everybody later this evening."

Gildarts sighed then said," That's good to know. Will she even be competing in the tournament that you're holding?" He looked down at his cup waiting for an answer.

"We can't rush her into anything just yet," replied Makarov,"although there is a pretty large chance that she's a wizard we don't know anything about her," Gildarts looked up from his cup and at Makarov,"She's been here for almost a week and nobody's been able to dig up anything on her."

"You mean to say you don't know anything about her?!" Shouted Gildarts clenching his fists in surprise,"Have you tried asking the magic council?'

"They ignored our question like it was nothing. They just think that we're a bunch of crazy old fools." Makarov set down an empty cup and started heading up the stairs to his office.

'Those damn councilmen. They don't think this is important enough and tossed it aside like a piece of shit,' Thought Makarov as he reached for the doorknob to his office.

The day went by quickly as the training continued. Wizards started running into the guild hall as it was filled with the smell of Miras' cooking. The smell was carried into the infirmary. The small sound of rustling could be heard as the girl was stirring awake.

In the guild, nobody paid any attention to the sound and ate Mira's food and shared their accomplishments from the day. Natsu's expression grew stern. He lifted his head and started sniffing the air.

"Something wrong?" asked Lucy looking up from her food at Natsu. It took him a few minutes to respond,"Natsu?"

"Something seems off," He said,"It didn't smell like this a few minutes ago." Natsu was still smelling the air.

"Maybe your nose has finally stopped working," insulted Gray,"It's probably Mira's cooking your smelling Flame Brain."

"What's that supposed to mean Ice Princess?" shouted Natsu. After that, Natsu and Gray were fighting on the floor.

While they were fighting the guild didn't notice that the noise got louder and the magic energy increased.

Up in the infirmary, the girl woke up and was out of bed. She noticed that she was bandaged and wasn't wearing her clothes that she entered the guild in.

'Where are they?' she thought to herself while she was looking around the room, 'this must be the infirmary. What other room would have so many beds.' She noticed the bedside table and saw a pile of neatly folded clothes.

'There they are!' She grabbed the clothes and started putting them on. Once she put on her necklace her eyes widened,"Where are my Keys!"

She started frantically looking around the room. Tearing apart beds that were made, looking in medicine cabinets, even looking behind picture frames. She kept looking until her eyes locked onto a drawer on the bedside table that she didn't see before. She hastily pulled out the drawer and looked inside. Her keys and her belt were set neatly inside.

She sighed with relief,"there you are. I promise you that I won't lose you again." she gently put her keys on and lifted her head in the air and started to smell it like Natsu.

'I have to find where that smell is coming from,' she thought as she followed her nose out of the door.

The smell of Mira's food increased as time went by. Soon enough drool was coming out of everybody's mouth. Mira came out of the kitchen with dishes full of food and yelled out to the guild with a smile,"Dinners ready everybody!"

"Yeah, Mira you're the best!" Everybody shouted back at her. Wizards who wanted food from Mira started to form a line. At the back of the line was the girl still sniffing the air.

The line continued until there was only one person left. She walked up to Mira with her eyes wide. Mira didn't notice until the girl cleared her throat. Mira looked down and gasped almost dropping the food platter.

"Oh my look who we have here," Mira said crouching down to reach the girl's height,"What could I do for you?"

"Could I get a plate full of that food?" she asked politely

"Of course, you can!" Mira replied,"and may I ask what your name is? Everyone's been slightly curious."

The girl caught a glance of everybody staring at the conversation between her and Mira. All eyes and ears were on them.

"My name is Soshi," She said with a smile. Suddenly there was a loud rumble heard through the guild hall. Soshi continued to smile knowing that it was her stomach rumbling.

"Oh dear, it looks like someone's hungry," said Mira laughing slightly,"here's your plate of food. I do hope it's enough."

"Thank you very much," said Soshi with a smile, taking the plate from Mira's' hands and started walking away. Before walking very far Mira stopped her

"Wait, Soshi I forgot to ask you. What type of magic do you use? Because this is a wizards guild and everybody here uses magic and we were all wondering."

Soshi looked at Mira for a few minutes then smiled. She said,"Maybe I can show you after I eat this food."

Soshi walked around not knowing where to sit. She found a pink haired boy and a blonde sitting on a table near the bar where Mira was. She sat down and started eating her food. The pink haired boy and the blonde just stared at her while she ate. Soshi looked up to see them staring, they immediately shifted so they looked away.

"Where's my manners," said Soshi wiping her hands on a spare sheet of cloth and held out her hand for them to shake,"My name's Soshi."

The blonde was the first to shake Soshi's hand,"Hi I'm Lucy. It's really nice to meet you." Lucy looked over at the pink haired boy and said,"This is Natsu. I don't really know what's up with him. He's been acting strange ever since you came down."

Natsu just glared at Soshi with wide eyes. She just ignored him and continued to eat her food until Natsu stood up from his seat and starting sniffing Soshi. Her eyes went wide, then Natsu said,"you smell really familiar."

"Natsu!," shouted Lucy,"You're clearly freaking her out. Knock it out." Lucy was flailing her arms around as Natsu continued to sniff Soshi.

"What did you say your magic was again?" asked Natsu getting closer to Soshi

"I didn't," said Soshi looking down at her food. She then looked up and said,"I told Mira I was going to show you after I was done eating."

Natsu sat back down in his chair and crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. Soshi grabbed the rest of her food on her plate and shoved it in her mouth.

"Okay," she said wiping her hands on the cloth again," Now that I'm done with my food I can show you what type of magic I use."

"All right! Now we're talking," shouted Natsu

"But," Interrupted Soshi,"We're going to have to go outside in order for this to happen."

Natsu went outside first and headed to the back of the guild, waiting to see Soshi's magic. Soon enough everybody was outside before Soshi, even Makarov and Gildarts we're waiting. When Soshi stood in front of all the wizards of Fairy Tail, they were shouting in excitement.

"Now for this to work I'm going to need a few people from the guild," Soshi said with a keen eye on a few of the wizards. The wind shifted blowing everybody's hair, Soshi's right eye was still being covered by her hair, "I'm going to need Juvia the rain woman." Juvia's face turned red as she stepped towards Soshi, "The maiden of the sky Wendy."

"You need me Soshi?" Wendy asked in shock. Soshi just nodded her head. Wendy stumbled to stand next to Juvia

"And finally Salamander." Soshi declared. She could hear the murmurs of the rest of the wizards.

"Why would she need Natsu?" asked Alzak,"If she's planning on fighting all three of them she has a death wish."

"Now I know why she needed everybody to go outside," said Bisca slightly scared,"This might get a little messy"

Soshi started by shouting," Element dragon transform: Fire dragon." She lifted her hands over her head. As her hands reached the top of her head her whole body was luminescent, shining light into everybody's eyes. Soshi lowered her hands and her body started to change appearance. Once the bright light everybody's faces were pale and mouths were agape.

Soshi was wearing what looked like to be completely made out of red ribbon. Her arms and legs were covered by the ribbon-like material. She wore shorts like the ones she had when she entered the guild, but a deep maroon color. Her hair and eyes changed color as well. What once was a bright silver is now a deep pink. Soshi's hair was once in a high ponytail is now in large voluptuous pigtails. Even the small jewel on her necklace changed from a glowing charm to a small ball of fire.

"Natsu on my command you will launch as much fire as you can at me. I will try my best to defend myself" shouted Soshi

"Now I'm all fired up! " Yelled Natsu,"Fire dragon's ROAR!" Natsu inhaled as much air as he can, and let loose on enormous breath attack. Soshi stood in the path of the fire and let it consume her.

"Nice direct hit," celebrated Natsu,"But I'm not done yet! Fire dragon's wing attack!" Natsu ran towards Soshi generating two wing-like shapes of fire and throwing them at her. She again let the fire consume her, but before the fire touched her she let out a faint smile.

Once the fire consumed her completely it started to disappear as fast as it came. In the fire, you could see a faint silhouette of someone eating the fire.

"This is almost as good as Mira's cooking," said Soshi with her mouth full of fire. Once the fire was gone she lunged herself at Natsu,"Now that you had your shot, it's my turn. Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Soshi covered herself with fire and flew at Natsu with high speed giving him a headbutt in the stomach sending him flying in the air. Natsu landed on the ground with great force causing him to wobble when he stood up.

"You're a dragon slayer!" shouted Elfman looking down at Soshi. His face continued to pale and his mouth was still agape.

"Element dragon transform: Water dragon," Soshi shouted as the luminescent glow reappeared.

This time, all of the ribbons were gone and replaced by new clothes. Soshi was still wearing shorts, but they were in a dark blue color. She was wearing a white tank top with a slightly transparent blue sweater over it. Now, Soshi wasn't wearing and shoes and was walking around barefoot. Her hair and eyes were now a deep royal blue. Part of her hair was covering her right eye allowing the rest of her hair to fall down her back. Her necklace which was once a small fire is now a bubble of water that was magically held.

Many of the wizards expressions changed when their eyes laid on Soshi. Master Makarov waited a while before saying,"What are you going to do now Soshi? Most of us are wondering what you're planning to do."

"Juvia can you help me this time?" asked Soshi looking up at Juvia. She nodded her head and walked over and stood in a fighting stance.

Juvia jumped up into the air and shouted,"water slicer!" She swiped her arm sending blades of water at Soshi.

Soshi dodged them with ease until one rebounded and went straight to her. Soshi wasn't quick enough to dodge letting the water cut right through her body. Soshi just smiled as she saw the insides of her body turn into water and mend back together.

"Like you Juvia my body turns into water allowing attacks like that to go through me without any harm." Soshi stated,"but this only happens when I'm in my water dragon form."

Everybody's faces looked serious as Soshi talked about her magic.

"Now! Water dragons aqua claw!" Soshi jumped into the air and lunged at Juvia with her foot raised covered in water. Soshi's foot hit Juvia's stomach sending her flying into the air. Juvia landed in the dirt with a loud thump while Soshi landed peacefully in the dirt. Wendy could be seen cowering behind a rock slightly afraid of Soshi. When she looked in Wendy's direction she trembled while standing up stumbling near her.

Makarov looked over at Soshi slightly worried. 'What is with this girl that makes her so peculiar?' thought Makarov,'Whatever it is I'm just worried for Wendy. If Soshi could attack Natsu without a scratch then she might be in for a big fight.'

Soshi stood before the guild again and started to glow while saying,"Element dragon transform: Sky dragon" The bright light disappeared quicker. The blue transparent sweater disappeared again. Soshi was now wearing a light blue dress with exposed shoulders and sleeves that went down to her wrists. She had a deep blue bow around her waist and in her hair, and her shoes were the same color. Soshi's eyes and hair changed from a royal blue to a vivid electric blue. She had two strands of hair going straight down the side of her face and her hair was in a long french braid. Her necklace which was once a ball of water was now a small ball of air.

Soshi stood before Wendy in her sky dragon wardrobe. Soshi said,"Okay Wendy. Are you ready?" Wendy nodded,"Great I'm going to have you heal Juvia's injuries and I will get Natsu. Is that okay with you?" Soshi asked with a smile.

Wendy nodded and started walking over to Juvia, starting a small conversation while healing her. Soshi walked near Natsu who was standing amongst the scattered wizards. Once she found him she stood in front of him and said with a smile,"Is it okay if I heal all of your injuries?"

Natsu sighed before answering,"fine." Soshi lifted her hands over Natsu and started healing him,"so you're a dragon slayer?" He asked. Soshi nodded concentrating,"Well then what's with the different elements? Aren't dragon slayers supposed to have only one element?"

"That's only for normal dragon slayers. And I'm not a normal dragon slayer," Said Soshi calmly. The wind was picking up again blowing everybody's hair as they started to walk back to the guild hall. Soshi was done healing Natsu and they sat in the grass continuing their conversation.

"If you're not a normal dragon slayer then what are you?" asked Natsu curiously.

"I'm a dragon knight, or at least I was trained to be. You see dragon knights have their elemental dragon slayer magic and they are able to open the dragon armory," explained Soshi. She returned back to her original clothes still sitting with Natsu,"In the dragon armory is weapons used in the dragon war long ago. The weapons are infused with dragon magic specifically used to kill dragons."

"The dragon war was over four hundred years ago. How do you know dragon knight magic?" Natsu asked Soshi

Soshi's eyes widened when she heard the question,"You know I think we should go back inside. The others might be worried about us." said Soshi trying to change the subject. She quickly ran back inside the guild and left Natsu outside.

Soshi sat at the bar and looked over at Mira who was drying a cup that was in her hands. Mira looked down at Soshi and an idea popped into her head.

"So are you going to be competing in the S-Class tournament?" Mira asked. Soshi had a confused looked on her face and asked,"What's the S-Class tournament?"

"Well only the most important event Fairy Tail has ever come up with,"

"That still doesn't answer my question," said Soshi impatiently,"what is it?"

"The S-Class tournament is well a tournament," Mira said,"There will be a series of battles and whoever makes it on top will become S-Class. But I just want to warn you that all the current S-Class mages will be participating and you would have to defeat all of them In order to become S-Class yourself."

This left Soshi thinking for a moment. After a few minutes she came up with a decision "I think I should do it," smiled Soshi," where should I sign up?"

"In order to compete you would have to be a member of Fairy Tail," Said Master who was sitting next to Soshi,"what's the point of becoming S-Class if your not apart of the guild?"

Mira went to the counter and pulled out a stamp. She smiled slightly and said,"where do you want it?"

Soshi's face looked puzzled. "What?!" She shouted,"what do you mean, where do you want it?"

"Well, aren't you going to join the guild?" Mira smiled,"you're going to need a guild mark if you are."

"If you're going to compete in the tournament you're going to have to join the guild," Makarov stated.

"I was waiting for my friends to get here before I joined the guild. We always talked about doing it together," said Soshi. She looked down at her feet before saying,"We got separated on our way here. All we ever talked about was joining this guild ever since we met."

"Well now that you're here what are you waiting for," said Mira,"Your friends will come. In the meantime why don't you join while waiting for them? They would probably want that."

Soshi looked up at Mira. She gave her a smile before saying,"Yeah, You're probably right. All they ever talk about was joining Fairy Tail."

"There you go!" Mira said while grabbing the stamp again,"So, where do you want your guild mark?"

Soshi pointed to her left shoulder and said," right here!" Mira placed the stamp on Soshi's shoulder. After a few seconds, a guild mark appeared in a silver color. Soshi admired her guild mark and shouted,"This is going to be fun!"

Soshi looked around at the rest of the guild. Suddenly the door opened and two short figures walked in. They both shouted in unison,"SOSHI!" She turned her head in the direction of the door and shouted ,"PONYO! KAIYO!"

 **A/N Okay I hope you guys are wondering who Ponyo and Kaiyo are. You'll be seeing them in the next chapter.**

 **I avoided writing Juvia speaking because I wanted to know if she should talk like the anime or the manga. Please let me know in the reviews. I also want you to guess who Ponyo and Kaiyo are. So review**

 **I wouldn't expect another 3,200 words chapter, but I felt a little bad for not posting last Sunday.**

 **O.K. see you next time**

 **-ToriTaco**


	5. Chapter 5: Apartment Stories

**A/N Sorry that I didn't post last Sunday, but here I am with another chapter. Just saying that school sucks, giving me all this work. This chapter is mainly for laughs (I think. IDK if iI'm that funny) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Apartment Stories**

"PONYO! KAYIO!" Soshi shouted. She ran to the front door a tear in her eye and a smile on her face.

"SOSHI!" the two figures shouted. They jumped out of the dark arch of the door frame and into the light. Their features were now visible. Ponyo and Kayio were two silver cats with vibrant green eyes.

They were both wearing a white shirt and black shorts. They had tall ears and their face was like Lectors with tufts pointing outward.

Ponyo and Kayio had tears flowing out of their eyes as they embraced Soshi. All three of them smiled as they embraced, while the rest of the guild was looking at them with wide eyes.

Everybody was surprised. They had never seen a dragon slayer with two exceeds before. Soshi kneeled down and placed the exceeds down and said, "you can't believe what happened!" Soshi was so happy her face lit up with joy.

"What?!" They asked in unison. Soshi adjusted the way she was sitting so that her left shoulder was facing Ponyo and Kayio. Their faces lit up when they saw the silver guild mark. They shouted,"you joined the guild!"

"Right and now it's your turn!" Soshi said as she picked the cats up and walked over to Mira. She just smiled as they got nearer.

"Are you these the friends you were talking about?" Mira asked. Soshi placed the cats on the counter and replied,"they are. And like I said they wanted to join the guild too."

Mira pulled out the stamp again and placed a white guild mark on each of their backs. The two cats had a large ear to ear grin. Soshi looked at them and smiled.

"It looks like you two are very happy." She said. Ponyo and Kayio looked up at Soshi, their grin still on their face. Soshi crouched down to their height again and said,"You know he would be very proud of us."

Ponyo and Kayio's grin turned into a small smile. Ponyo looked at Soshi and said,"when do you think we could see him again?" Kayio agreed before saying,"I mean it has been awhile."

"Maybe we could see him after the S-Class tournament,"Soshi said. Ponyo and Kayio's feces suddenly looked confused. Soshi looked surprised,"Did I forget to mention the tournament?"

"You definitely forgot to mention something!" Ponyo shouted. Kayio still looked confused. She asked,"What is the S-Class tournament?"

Mira stepped out from behind the bar and said,"It's kinda like an S-Class promotion trial, but instead of going someplace were having a tournament here in Magnolia!"

Kayio's face suddenly looked excited, but Ponyo's now looked angry. Kayio jumped up into the air and shouted,"Awesome! A FIGHTING TOURNAMENT! Soshi are you going to compete?"

"Of course not!" Ponyo interrupted,"you don't even know who you're up against. Remember this a wizards guild, everybody uses different types of magic."

"And remember Ponyo, I use different types of magic. You should be excited like Kayio. This is supposed to be fun." Soshi stood up and grabbed Ponyo and Kayio. She walked over to where Lucy was sitting.

Everybody was still a little shocked that Soshi had twin exceeds, but instantly got over it and started a brawl. Lucy sat at a table and watched everybody else fight while drinking her tea. Soshi sat down right across her.

Lucy started the conversation by saying,"So you have exceeds too?" Soshi nodded and said,"I got them in an egg just before leaving the magic council."

"Wait you were in the magic council!?" Lucy shouted. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape,"What position were you in?"

"I was one of the nine chairmen. The 5th one if you really want to know." Soshi stated like it wasn't such a big deal.

Lucy gulped and stared at Soshi.,"If you were in the magic council then you must have know Yajima." Soshi who was relaxed when she was talking to Lucy was now startled. Ponyo and Kayio had the same expression.

"How do you know Yajima?" Soshi asked Lucy,"Yajima is a great friend of the Master. And when he was in the magic council he helped us out when we started to destroy things."

Soshi calmed down" Ponyo and Kayio started to smile also.

All four of them started to talk. Hours has passed. The delicious smell of Mira's food was long gone. Mages started to go home all full and drunk. Now nearly everybody was gone and Lucy, Soshi, Ponyo, and Kayio were still talking.

Lucy was about to leave after talking with Soshi for so long. Ponyo cleared her throat to get Soshi's attention.

"Yes Ponyo,"Soshi said in a sarcastic tone. Ponyo glared at her before saying,"Well we don't have anyplace to stay and nobody else is in the guild, so you might want to ask Lucy before before she leaves."

Soshi's eyes widened before running after Lucy shouting,"wait, Lucy! I have to ask you something."

Lucy stopped and turned around. Soshi was still running after her. Soshi didn't see Lucy stop and ran right into her. Now both of them were laying on the ground with a large red bump on their forehead.

Once they were both on their feet Ponyo and Kayio came to them flying very quickly. They stopped before crashing into Soshi's back.

"Lucy we were wondering if we could stay at your place until we could buy one of our own," Soshi asked. Ponyo and Kayio were on Soshi's shoulders making their cutest face.

Lucy didn't hesitate before saying,"Of course you can. It would be great to have a roommate for a while."

Soshi, Ponyo, and Kayio's faces lit up with joy. They followed Lucy home casually talking. They stopped before walking into her bedroom. Soshi's grin was even bigger now than it was before.

"It looks like you haven't seen a bedroom in years, Soshi," Lucy said as a joke. Soshi's face now looked plain before saying,"Is it really that obvious?"

Lucy looked shocked. Kayio lifted up her left paw before saying,"This will be me and Ponyo's first time sleeping in a bed."

Lucy's face started to pale. She stood there shocked for a while. Soshi, Ponyo, and Kayio started to look around her room. Soshi found a stack of papers on her desk and started to read them. She got pretty far into the story before Lucy noticed. Ponyo and Kayio found a drawer full of different types of candies and immediately started to devour them.

Lucy's face was so mad at the sight of the chaos in her bedroom. She started kicking Ponyo and Kayio until they got their hands out of the candy drawer, and then she pulled her signature 'Lucy Kick' on Soshi for reading her book.

Lucy sat on her bed with the drawer of candy and her papers and said,"Is this what you do when you go to everybody's house?"

"No...w-well not all the time,"Soshi confessed. Ponyo and Kayio's face went blank.

"The only other time I've been in a bedroom was when we went to Yajima's after we hatched," Ponyo stated. Kayio nodded her head in agreement.

"This was long before you were born,"Soshi said, her face starting to turn red. Ponyo and Kayio gasped. Nobody has ever seen Soshi blush before. Kayio shouted,"well now you have to tell the story!"

"NO!" Soshi shouted back. Her face was turning a deeper shade of red."It's too embarrassing."

Lucy, Ponyo, and Kayio got closer to Soshi's red face. They kept bugging her before shouting aloud,"IF I TELL YOU THE STORY WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY FACE!?" They all took a step back from the raging Soshi. Ponyo shouted out from their little group,"Yes."

Soshi sighed before starting her story,"It's quite stupid actually. I was trying to get to Era, but I got lost. I was in a small town and walked to a map shop. There were only two people in there. The cashier, and a boy. I walked over to the stand next to the boy and picked up a map." Soshi took a deep breath before continuing,"I was never taught how to read a map. Or open it for that matter. The boy noticed me fumbling with that wretched thing and helped me. He said 'why don't you follow me back to my place. There I could help you more with that map of yours. ' I nodded because I was so desperate. I followed him back to his house with the map and placed it on his desk. He left his room to get a few things, and during that time I decided to look around his room." Soshi's face was turning red again.

Soshi noticed that Lucy, Ponyo, and Kayio were listening to every word that she was saying. She continued the story,"I found a few Scorer's Weekly magazine's on his bed and a pen. I picked up a magazine and read the story title that he had written on. It was about a strange mage that helps villages but ends up blowing half the place up. I then read what he wrote. It said,'This must be a Fairy Tail mage all they do is blow things up! I also hope that they are a girl.' When I read this my eyes widened as I read what he wrote because I knew that it was me that blew up the towns that I helped.

'I read part of the article and it said, this mage has the worst motion sickness in all of Fiore. They would even get sick at the thought of a vehicle.' I started to laugh at the thought that I was labeled as having the worst in all of Fiore, but when I turned around I saw a small train model on his dresser next to his bed I got sick."

'"That's it!" Lucy shouted,"What about the boy's reaction!?"

"Yeah! You can't just give us one-half of a story." Ponyo and Kayio shouted.

"Fine I'll finish the story,"Soshi groaned. She cleared her throat before saying,"The boy came back when I was still feeling the effects of the motion sickness. He looked so nervous at that moment and just stared doing nothing. Once I recovered I stood up and apologized. He just stood there with a grin on his face. To be honest I was a little shocked to see him react in that way. Usually, people ignore me. There was a long silence for a minute, but me having the 'severe motion sickness' I asked him to cover the train model. The funniest part of that whole experience was his face right after I asked him that question."

Lucy, Ponyo, and Kayio were shocked at the story Soshi just told them. Lucy was complaining that he didn't react in the was she thought he would. Ponyo and Kayio were laughing at how pathetic Soshi was when it came to her motion sickness. And in the end, Lucy, Ponyo, and Kayio were still in Soshi's face until they went to bed.

 **A/N so now you, Lucy, Ponyo, and Kayio have Soshi's blackmail story. Use it well…**

 **I truly hope that you like this story. I'm trying really hard to make it good. And again I need reviews for improvement. Just saying.**

 **Stay tuned for next Sunday with another chapter Mmmmm kay**

 **-Toritaco**


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon Revival

**A/N sorry for posting really late. Last Sunday I was mentally preparing myself for getting springs in my mouth the next day. So here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6: Dragon Revival**

The night continued as countless stories were told, many of which were the adventures of Fairy Tail. Soshi looked out of the window and noticed the time. She suddenly stated,

"I think it best if we went to bed. I mean look at the time."

Everybody else looked out at the window. The moon was hovering above Magnolia. It's luminescent glow lit the city along with the lights along the roads of the town. Lucy turned back to Soshi and said,

"Well, would you look at that. Why don't you get ready while I get your bed set up." Soshi just looked at her. Her blank expression worried Lucy,"Well… would you like to take a shower? I have a nice bath if you'd want to use that."

Soshi then smiled up at Lucy and said,"I would love to!"

Lucy smiled back and replied,"then follow me. I could get you set up."

Before they left Soshi walked up to Ponyo and Kayio. She took off her belt holding her keys. She carefully gave them the belt and murmured to them,"You know what to do." Ponyo and Kayio nodded with a stern expression.

She turned and walked to Lucy, who was standing there watching the small exchange. Soshi smiled and they left the room.

Outside of Lucy's window was a tall man wearing a black trench coat. He watched Soshi and Lucy leave the room. He watched Ponyo and Kayio with the keys by themselves. A small smile grew on his face.

"They're alone. Now is a perfect time to grab it," he said to the darkness. It seemed to understand him. It moved into Lucy's window. It moved to Ponyo and Kayio. It moved to where the keys were. The darkness grabbed Ponyo and Kayio lifting them above the ground. They screamed loudly,"SOSHI! HELP US!"

Soshi heard them running down the hall into the bedroom. Her face full of anger. She shouted while running,"Element dragon transformation! Shadow dragon!" She started to glow while running. Once she reached the bedroom she was in her shadow dragon form.

Her hair, her eyes, and her guild mark were raven black. Her hair was in two tangled buns with loose hair flowing down from it. She also had two strands of hair coming down her face and she had a low ponytail. She was wearing a gray dress with black markings on it. She had a strap around her right arm, and she was wearing thigh high boots.

She grabbed the darkness holding Ponyo and Kayio and threw it at the wall. It cowered in fear then escaped through the window. Soshi ran to the window to chase after it. After looking Soshi closed the window with such force that things slightly shook.

"What was that Soshi?!" asked Lucy who came down the hallway. She saw Soshi in her shadow dragon form, Ponyo and kayio on the ground, and Soshi's keys at her feet. She bent down to pick them up. She looked at Soshi and asked,

"What are these? They kinda look like keys." Lucy took at one of the keys in the pouch. It was a dragon with a gear in the middle. The teeth of the key looked liked dragon wings. The diamond of the key shone from the lights of Lucy's house,"These look like gate keys. But I thought you were a dragon slayer."

Soshi turned back into her normal form. She glanced at Ponyo and Kayio, they were stuck with fear. Soshi looked back at Lucy and said," their dragon spirit keys."

Lucy's eyes widened. She looked down at Soshi. She dropped the keys and a loud roar echoed throughout the area. Everybody covered their ears, especially Soshi with her enhanced senses. Once the roar died down everybody started to stand up.

"Is this what you mean by a dragon spirit! An actual dragon!" Lucy exclaimed. The keys were still on the floor laying motionless.

Soshi nodded and said,"besides that sudden roar they're pretty much confined in their key. But after what just happened they might want an explanation."

"How are you going to tell them? Normally you can't just speak to the spirits in their keys." Lucy looked down at the keys on the floor.

"Correct. That's why I'm going to summon a few tomorrow especially the one that roared." Soshi bent down and picked up the keys. She placed them on her belt and faced Lucy once again with a small smile,"I think I might skip the shower tonight."

She turned around and walked to Ponyo and Kayio, still standing with fear. Soshi approached them and asked," are you guys doing okay?"

They didn't reply, they just stood there. Soshi shook them slightly and said again,"are

you guys okay?" Ponyo immediately snapped out of it, but Kayio stayed standing there.

"It was terrifying Soshi I'm pretty sure it was after your keys!" Ponyo said. Kayio shook out of it too. Both of the exceeds stared at soshi. They all embraced into a large hug. Ponyo and Kayio started to cry into Soshi's shoulder.

Early in the morning, Soshi woke up with a sudden jolt. Ever since she reached Magnolia this one dream has been reappearing. Soshi rubbed her face and walked into Lucy's bathroom. She put cool water on her face and sighed.

'I wonder why that dream has kept reappearing.' Soshi thought as she was staring at her reflection,by the time I get it out of my head I would already be crazy' She sighed and went back under her covers.

Soshi felt Ponyo and Kayio softly breath against her face. She felt the world around her disappear. She now stood in a dark room. Everything around her started to lighten up. The setting around her turned into the guild hall, but everybody there was laying on the floor dead with a stab wound to their chest. Blood was all over the floor. Soshi's eyes widened and she started to walk backward in fear.

Suddenly the setting changed again. Now it was the center of Magnolia. The sky was darkened and there was nobody in sight. Soshi kept walking backward until she ran into a large figure. She slowly turned around and found that a large black dragon with blue markings was sitting there looking into the distance.

"Acnologia." Soshi murmured in fear. He looked down at her and opened his mouth showing his large sharp teeth. Soshi started to walk back in fear again.

Again the setting changed to a large field. Dragons of all shapes and sized were sitting bowing their heads. Right in front of Soshi was a large white lump. It was lifeless. It laid there.

"Malirth…,"Soshi murmured. A tear was falling down her face. Soshi fell to her knees. All of the other dragons looked at her with sympathy,"You were my only family. Why'd you have to leave!" She shouted that last part out into the sky,"family is supposed to stick together. No matter what. There's only one way to get you back and that is to get your dragon spirit key. I will find a way to get it." Tears were now flowing down Soshi's face like a waterfall.

The setting changed back to the dark room in where she started. Soshi was still on her knees crying. The black void was starting to lighten up. Soshi started to wake up to the sound of sheets moving and a window opening. Soshi sat up in her makeshift bed and rubbed her face. She felt the crustiness of dried tears below her eyes.

'I never cry in my sleep,' Soshi thought,' it's strange that this was the first time that it happened. I guess this guild does change you a little.'

"Goodmorning Soshi," Lucy mumbled with a yawn. She sat at her kitchen table with a cup of tea,"would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," Soshi said also with a yawn. Lucy placed down a cup with some tea and sat down. Soshi took a sip then said,"I was thinking that we could get some training in before we could go and meet my dragons."

Lucy swallowed her tea hard and shouted," you were serious about that! I thought you were joking."

"They deserve an explanation. And I would have to be pretty cruel to joke about showing a dragon to you guys." Soshi looked down at her tea. The leaves were floating to the top drifting silently to the edge of the cup,"dragons are a pretty sensitive topic for dragon slayers. They were our parents. When they left every dragon slayer I saw was heart broken. I was heart broken."

Lucy looked down at Soshi. She continued,"I watched my dragon get killed right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do anything about it."

In the corner of Soshi's eye, she saw Lucy gasp. Ignoring this she continued,"I have something extremely important to show Natsu and the other dragon slayers. Maybe even Sting and Rouge."

"Why do you want all of the dragon slayers?" Lucy asked curiously. Soshi looked up from her tea and smiled before saying,"I'm going to show them their dragons. Every single one of them. Even Wendy and Gajeel."

Lucy's eyes widened and she shouted,"You have their dragons!"

All four of them walked to the guild. The training of many wizards and stray spells flying about can be seen from a mile away. As they neared the guild many people and wizards were waving and smiling at them. Most people were looking oddly at Soshi, Ponyo, and Kayio knowing that they were still new.

Once they reached the guild hall the training got louder and more dangerous. They had to dodge many spells when they were trying to get to Natsu and the others. Soshi noticed that Gajeel wasn't anywhere in the guild hall.

"Have you guys seen Gajeel anywhere?" Soshi asked. Most people answered 'no'. The rest didn't care enough to answer. Levy piped up. She said,"Gajeel said he was going to train in the forest alone, and that he didn't want anybody to follow him and Lily."

Soshi nodded her head before saying,"Thanks, Levy," She turned her head to Lucy and Kayio and said,"You two stay here and gather the rest of the dragon slayers. Not including Laxus. Ponyo and I will go and get Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue."

Lucy and Kayio nodded. Ponyo grabbed Soshi's shoulders and flew out of the guild hall. Soshi was smelling the air around them looking for a trace of Gajeel. Once she caught something she shouted at Ponyo,"Go north. He should be near there." Ponyo nodded and continue to fly until Soshi said to stop.

"Okay, he should be near here," Soshi said. Suddenly they hear a battle shout and a large black figure running towards them. Soshi acted quickly and shouted,"Element dragon transform! Iron dragon!"

The luminescent glow was back. As the figure was coming closer the glow stopped and Soshi was in her iron dragon form.

Soshi's hair, eyes, and guild mark were now black. Her hair was down and flowing freely. She also had metal dots on her face and on her forearms. She was wearing a big leather jacket with a black bra underneath, she was also wearing dark pants, big black boots, and fingerless gloves.

A large metal rod was coming towards Soshi's face. She caught it with her hand before it reached anything. She let go and Gajeel stepped out of the shadows. His face had an angry expression and his fists were clenched.

"I thought I told that runt to stop anybody from following me here." He shouted at Soshi. From a distance, you could hear Levy running shouting,"stop Soshi come back here!" Both Gajeel and Soshi sighed at Levy's attempt.

"I need all of the dragon slayers who were taught by dragons. Including you. I need to show you guys something." Soshi said. Gajeel's ears perked up and he said,"keep talking kid you're starting to interest me."

"You're going to have to follow me if you want to see what I have planned." Soshi turned back into her normal form and walked up to Ponyo who was standing away from them. Ponyo grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off of the ground, hovering above the leave and tree roots,"If you decide to come then go to the guild hall where the others are waiting." Soshi and Ponyo flew off to the Sabertooth guild and left Gajeel standing there.

Once Soshi and Ponyo reached the Sabertooth guild the doors burst open. They easily found Sting and Rogue sitting with Lector, Frosch, and Yukino at a small table. Soshi and Ponyo walked up to them and cleared her throat. They all stopped talking. The guild grew a deadly sort of silence.

"I have something to show you two," Soshi said as she was pointing to Sting and Rogue. They both raised an eyebrow while looking at Soshi.

"And who might you be?" Sting asked. He saw her left shoulder where her Fairy Tail guild mark was and said," Are you the new member of Fairy Tail that everybody has been talking about?" Rogue noticed this and nodded his head.

"It seems that you are." Rogue said. Sting jumped in again and said,"The names Sting by the way. This is Rogue, Yukino, Lector, and Frosh."

"My name's Soshi. And this Is Ponyo," Soshi said while holding up Ponyo.

"What kind of magic do you use Soshi?" Yukino asked. Sting, Lector, and Frosh nodded along, and Rogue rolled his eyes.

Soshi smiled before saying again,"I'm an Elemental dragon slayer." The guilds silence grew again as everybody looked at Soshi again. She said,"Like I told you before I have something to show you two. So if you would follow me to Fairy Tail you would get to see my surprise with the others."

Everybody snapped out of their silence. Sting smiled and shouted,"Common Lector were going to Fairy Tail with Soshi. Rogue you coming to?"

Rogue nodded and Frosh grabbed his shoulders. All three of them flew out of Sabertooth and went to Fairy Tail.

Soshi, Sting, and Rogue walked up to Fairy Tail and saw the others waiting for them at the door. Natsu jumped up and shouted,"YO SOSHI! What's all this about? And why are Sting and Rogue here?"

Soshi smiled seeing all of the dragon slayers there plus Lucy, Gray, and Erza. Kayio walked up to Soshi and climbed up onto her shoulder.

"Wait I thought you only had one exceed?" Rogue asked. Soshi shook her head and said,"Ponyo and Kayio are twins if you can't tell already."

Sting and Rogue nodded and walked up to the others. They all sat down looking at Soshi.

"So what's this all about?" Erza asked. Everybody else nodded except Lucy.

"I have a surprise for all of the dragon slayers. But we can't do it here because it's kinda dangerous. So we're going to have to walk about an hour out of town to a clearing in the forest." Soshi said.

Everybody looked curious for what Soshi had in plan, but they all nodded in agreement placed a hand on her pouch of keys and smiled. She looked up at everybody and said,

"Okay let's go! It's only an hour!" Soshi broke into a fast run followed by Natsu, and Gajeel, then everybody else.

An hour later they walked into the clearing Soshi spoke about before. Everybody started to cluster in front of Soshi. She grabbed five keys out of her pouch and shouted to everybody," Now I'm going to make all of you guys stand at the edge of the clearing because what I'm about to summon is going to be big."

They all nodded and walked over to the edge of the clearing and watch Soshi start the surprise while standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Second origin unlock!" Soshi shouted. A bright light appeared where Soshi was standing. Then she shouted,"

 _I call upon thee_

 _To summon_

 _The dragon spirit_

 _In this key._

 _To aid and protect this world._

 _Dragon Revival!_ "

Soshi shoved her arm with the five keys into the air. Five large beings appeared behind Soshi. Five dragons appeared behind Soshi.

 **A/N aaaand it ends there. Phew *wipes forehead*. Two new dragon slayer elements for Soshi. I have to design how her hair is going to look and what she is going to wear for every single element she has. And now she's summoning five dragons for the dragon slayers.**

 **I think next chapter is when they're going to start battles in the S-Class tournament. IDK we'll just see later.**

 **Byeeee**

 **-Toritaco**


End file.
